


Finalmente Para Siempre

by evirtual3



Category: Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 陈 情 令 | El indómito (TV)
Genre: Abuso emocional / psicológico, Abuso infantil implícito / referenciado, Almas gemelas, Autolesiones, Confesiones de amor, Curación, Dolor emocional / comodidad, Familia disfuncional, Final Feliz, Lan Qiren es un idiota controlador, M/M, Madame Yu es una matona abusiva, Terapia, Traducción, Universo alternativo - Facultad / Universidad, Universo alternativo: entorno moderno, lwj finalmente consigue lo que quiere, wwx encuentra el amor verdadero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evirtual3/pseuds/evirtual3
Summary: ¿Y si Wei Ying y Lan Zhan logran por fin lo que desean que es estar juntos? ¿Y si de la oscuridad surge la luz más brillante? ¿Y si sus amigos y familiares más cercanos reciben la ayuda que necesitan para ser felices? ¿Y si nuestros favoritos consiguen tener un final feliz? ¿Y si este autor tiene la intención de hacer todas estas cosas? ¿Y si esta es la razón por la que escribimos fanfiction para hacer feliz a nuestro corazón?
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén / Niè Míngjué, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī / Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wúxiàn Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Jiāng Yànlí & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 4





	1. Distorsión

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finally Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792527) by [Shadowhaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhaven/pseuds/Shadowhaven). 



> ¿Y si en tu hora más oscura la única voz que escuchas es la de tu alma gemela?

El lado positivo es que las gélidas temperaturas congelan la sangre que brota de sus heridas. En realidad, congelan la mayoría de las cosas que hay en él mientras se arrastra como un muerto viviente. Los cristales de hielo cuelgan de su cola de caballo, ahora flácida, y su piel, expuesta sin abrigo, adquiere un precioso tono azul claro que Lan Zhan podría aprobar. Ya no puede conectar con el dolor de su carne desgarrada ni con el fuego que arde en su muñeca, sólo hay una sensación de hormigueo adormecido que flota en su piel.

Los pensamientos y las imágenes en su mente se están distorsionando, como objetos vistos a través del hielo, proporcionando impresiones pero sin precisión. Hay una voz lejana que le recuerda que tiene una dirección, un destino, pero no puede recordar los detalles. Así que avanza a trompicones en la oscuridad, sin prestar atención a su camino, sólo concentrado en la necesidad de seguir avanzando. Breves imágenes invaden su mente como si fueran escenas de una película - un cuchillo ensangrentado, aguas heladas que se agitan en el fondo, un hermoso rostro de ojos dorados que lo atrae.

No hay sentido del tiempo, sólo la luna que se refleja en la nieve como testimonio de una hora tardía. Las calles están vacías, no hay autos ni personas, sólo la sombra de un hombre que deja que la gravedad lo impulse hacia adelante. Mucho más tarde, la voz de su mente le permite finalmente detenerse, una estatua sucia en medio de un paisaje blanco. Sus ojos sólo se abren a medias, el cansancio y las pestañas incrustadas de lágrimas tiran de sus párpados hacia abajo. Los edificios más altos de una zona residencial de la ciudad se ciernen sobre él, juzgándolo por atreverse a entrometerse en su utopía. Sus ojos se dirigen a una sola ventana, su alma convoca lo último de su energía para proyectar un pensamiento, una súplica, un último deseo: "Baja".


	2. Congelado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si el objeto de tu afecto aparece cubierto de sangre congelada?

Una fuerza invisible atrae a Lan Zhan hacia su ventana a altas horas de la noche para contemplar el mundo blanco del invierno que hay debajo. Sin esperar más que la luz de la luna sobre el blanco, inhala su miedo al ver a Wei Ying de pie, congelado en la pasarela de abajo. Sin tener en cuenta su vestimenta, Lan Zhan agarra la manta de su cama y sale corriendo de su apartamento, bajando peligrosamente las escaleras y cruzando el vestíbulo de mármol de su edificio. Con su aliento entrecortado que se convierte en niebla helada, envuelve con la manta la sombra mortalmente pálida y silenciosa en la que se encuentra Wei Ying, y lo levanta en brazos para volver a refugiarse en el calor.

Las preguntas son un lujo que no se permite, sino que desenvuelve cuidadosamente al frágil joven, deteniéndose sólo para preparar un baño caliente. Cada capa que retira revela secretos, cortes frescos en brazos y muslos, que hacen compañía a las cicatrices de sus predecesores. Una muñeca hinchada que cuelga en un ángulo antinatural y un corte fresco en la tierna carne de su abdomen. Heridas rojas e hinchadas que cruzan su espalda, horriblemente cubiertas de sangre helada.

Sin dudarlo, Lan Zhan documenta las heridas con su teléfono y envía un mensaje urgente a su hermano. Controla su rabia reduciendo la velocidad de su respiración y concentrándose en el cuidado de Wei Ying. Vuelve a levantar el cuerpo, ahora casi desnudo, y se mete en la bañera a pesar de su pijama de conejo, sentándose con precaución mientras acomoda a su paciente frente a él. Con suaves movimientos, limpia la sangre seca y la suciedad, manteniendo la muñeca herida a un lado. Mientras vierte agua caliente sobre los cabellos enjabonados, el cuerpo en sus brazos comienza a revivir.

Un gemido bajo introduce la suave pregunta de Wei Ying, "¿Lan Zhan?"

"Estoy aquí". Lan Zhan masajea el cuero cabelludo de Wei Ying mientras termina su tarea, levantando una vez más con cuidado a su ahora resbaladizo paciente. Lamentando la imposibilidad de secar a Wei Ying sin causarle dolor, deja caer al suelo la otrora impoluta toalla blanca, ahora cubierta de sangre fresca. Meticulosamente, cura y venda las heridas aún sangrantes, y envuelve a Wei Ying en una mullida bata. De vuelta a su habitación, deposita a un Wei Ying aún delirante en su cama y le quita metódicamente los calzoncillos húmedos. Con los ojos apartados, lo viste con calzoncillos secos, suaves pantalones deportivos y gruesos calcetines.

Dejándolo descansar en la cama, lo cubre con otra manta y se ocupa de vestirse. Después de hacer un buen uso del secador, levanta a su huésped y lo lleva a su auto. Lan Xichen ya está en la clínica de su amigo, esperando y observando, abriendo la puerta en silencio. La siguiente hora pasa lentamente mientras las radiografías revelan una fractura de muñeca que debe ser tratada. El resto de las lesiones se documentan profesionalmente antes de que Lan Zhan dé las gracias de vuelta a su auto con Wei Ying, que ahora descansa plácidamente con la ayuda de los medicamentos.

La luna brilla en el cielo nocturno cuando Lan Zhan se relaja finalmente junto a Wei Ying, enterrado bajo un nido de mantas. Durante unos instantes deja que sus emociones se desborden; el dolor por las marcas autoinfligidas ocultas al mundo se combina con la furia por el ataque contra un inocente. Se obliga a contener mentalmente la tormenta dentro de su mente y su corazón, reduciendo una vez más su respiración. Uniendo ligeramente su mano con la mano no herida de su compañero, se somete al peso del agotamiento físico y emocional.

Se despierta ante unos ojos grises que lo miran con incredulidad: "¿Lan Zhan?".

"Estoy aquí."


	3. Dolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si Lan Zhan tiene el coraje de pedir lo que realmente quiere de Wei Ying? ¿Y si Wei Ying dice que sí?

Wei Ying parpadea, seguro que está soñando. Intenta incorporarse, pero el dolor le recorre el cuerpo, provocando un torrente de lágrimas en su rostro cansado. De alguna manera, finalmente ha logrado destruir el único tesoro intacto de su vida.

  
Se sobresalta cuando unos elegantes dedos le limpian las lágrimas, deslizándose por su rostro enrojecido, apartando el pelo de sus ojos para colocarlo detrás de la oreja. Su cuerpo se estremece cuando se le escapa el aliento, llevando consigo una fracción de su dolor y miseria.

Los recuerdos se agolpan en su mente, como reflejos en los espejos distorsionados de una feria, perturbadores: la nieve cayendo sobre un puente helado, la sangre, un cuchillo, el congelamiento hasta el entumecimiento, el pánico interrumpido por una corriente de imágenes, la retirada. Cuando empieza a hundirse de nuevo en la oscuridad que lo consume, una mano fuerte lo aparta suavemente del límite, abrazándolo para susurrarle: "Estoy aquí".

Su voz es áspera por el llanto y el frío, "Gracias, Lan Zhan. Lo siento".

Más firme que su susurro, no invita a discutir: "No es necesario, nunca entre nosotros". Un silencio se prolonga, como una respiración contenida demasiado tiempo antes de exhalar, "¿Te quedarás?"

La confusión tensa los músculos de su maltrecho cuerpo, la esperanza y la vergüenza luchan por el control de sus palabras. "No lo entiendo. Vuelvo a no tener hogar, ¿por qué me quieres aquí? No merezco tu amabilidad, encontraré la forma de destruir tu vida también". Mantiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras trata de acurrucarse en sí mismo, limitado por los brazos que lo sostienen.

"¿Te quedarás?" Lan Zhan repite, añadiendo con menos confianza: "¿Dejarás que te cuide? ¿Harás lo que te diga? Déjame ser tu fuerza mientras te curas, haz de este tu hogar".

Ahora Wei Ying está seguro de que está soñando, un viejo sueño familiar en el que Lan Zhan le abre los brazos de forma atractiva en lugar de alejarse con rigidez. Quiere quedarse atrapado en este momento, como el día de la marmota, el tiempo enlazado con la cálida voz que le pide que se quede.

"Wei Ying, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?" La voz es más fuerte, insistente, casi suplicante.

"Lamentablemente, Lan Zhan, soy un alma débil y egoísta. Sí, lo que queda de mi vida es tuyo, haz lo que quieras". No ve la oleada de alivio que recorre las facciones de Lan Zhan, pero sí siente que los brazos que lo rodean lo acercan. Roto y vacío, Wei Ying abandona sus preocupaciones para caer en un sueño sin sueños, acurrucado bajo una montaña de mantas.


	4. Ajedrez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si te dieran el poder de mejorar la vida de un ser querido sin necesidad de excusarte?

Alejándose de mala gana del hombre dormido, Lan Zhan se mueve con determinación, actuando sin vacilar. Primero llama a su hermano, utilizando sus recursos, formulando un plan. Mientras Wei Ying duerme, Lan Xichen y Nie Mingjue cambian las piezas de ajedrez de su vida.

Primera parada, rompen los corazones de los hermanos Jiang. "Está a salvo, cuando su nuevo teléfono esté configurado se pondrá en contacto con ustedes". Se comparten fotos con la advertencia de una inminente orden de alejamiento, las pruebas de su vida en su apartamento compartido se empaquetan ordenadamente en cajas y se las llevan. Se pide ayuda para su segunda parada.

A continuación, los hermanos se encargan de intervenir mientras los hombres eliminan cualquier rastro de Wei Ying de la propiedad de los Jiang. Al acompañarlos a la salida, los dos insisten en que nunca lo supieron, que sólo fueron testigos de los abusos verbales a lo largo de los años. Agotado y lloroso, Jiang Cheng revela que el arte de Wei Ying está guardado en el espacio del conserje de su antigua escuela.

En una última parada, los hombres cargan montones de cuadros que liberan de la oscuridad de su antigua escuela, acceso concedido por un conserje preocupado que pregunta por Wei Ying. A nadie le sorprende esta improbable amistad.

Al final del día, el espacioso apartamento de Lan Zhan está definido por los restos de los primeros diecinueve años de Wei Ying. Mientras su hermano recogía las piezas dispersas de su vida, Lan Zhan atendía sus necesidades mentales y académicas. Se citaba a diario con el terapeuta que ya había localizado como posibilidad para él, intercambiaba correos electrónicos y llamadas con profesores y jefes de departamento. Se lesionó intencionadamente la mano que da vida a su arte, potencia sus palabras y le ofrece defensa. Los proyectos se retrasan, los plazos se reprograman, las clases se posponen.

La orden de alejamiento se entrega por cortesía del amigo de Lan Xichen en el departamento. Se inicia una carpeta del caso, que contiene las pruebas fotográficas de la agresión y la documentación médica de las lesiones.

Cuando Wei Ying se despierta por segunda vez, a última hora de la tarde, descubre que sigue dentro de un sueño. Lan Zhan lo está esperando, leyendo a su lado, apoyado en la cabecera. "Bienvenido, es hora de cambiar tus vendas y necesitas comer. Deja que te ayude a levantarte".

Hay tantas cosas que Wei Ying podría preguntar, debería preguntar, pero teme que las respuestas le roben este regalo de sus codiciosas manos. No dice nada. Deja que unas manos pacientes lo sostengan mientras se levanta para arrastrar los pies hacia el baño, observando su ropa recién adquirida, inhalando el aroma a sándalo que se adhiere a ella. Se desprende de su orgullo y se somete a los cuidados de Lan Zhan: le cepilla los dientes, lo peina suavemente y le venda las heridas. Instalado con seguridad en el sofá, se ve gratamente sorprendido por su condimento y su cocina preferidos.

Como una tormenta de verano en un día soleado, su miseria llueve inesperadamente una vez más sobre su mente. Lavando su comodidad recién encontrada, destrozando su tambaleante paz y golpeando su esperanza contra la costa rocosa de sus pesadillas internas. Sin juzgarlo, Lan Zhan llega para subir a Wei Ying a su regazo, lo envuelve en sus brazos junto con su mullida manta. Pasando sus fuertes dedos por sus ondulados rizos y por su espalda, afirma una vez más: "Estoy aquí".


	5. La Oscuridad Llama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si alguien permaneciera a tu lado incluso cuando las cosas son difíciles?

Los días siguientes son difusos para Wei Ying, su percepción se ve diezmada por un tornado interminable de dudas, autodesprecio, desesperación y una oscuridad apremiante que es su vieja amiga. Como siempre, reacciona retirándose a un lugar en el que sólo él puede entrar, un paisaje de recuerdos capturados como fotos en un álbum. Su conciencia de Lan Zhan fluctúa, a veces es brillante y clara con la mano extendida, pero la mayor parte del tiempo está atrapado en una foto. Muchos de los recuerdos de Wei Ying están protagonizados por el príncipe Lan: miradas despectivas, su espalda rígida mientras se aleja, la censura sin palabras pronunciada en una sola mirada dorada. La conciencia de Wei Ying teje un camino a través de estas imágenes para llegar a la actualidad de Lan Zhan cuidando de él.

Los momentos que lo arrastran de vuelta a la luz durante estos días son los baños calientes de burbujas, los brazos que lo sostienen con fuerza y los dedos largos que lo peinan. El dolor persiste en el fondo de su ser, pero esto fue así durante la mayor parte de su vida, así que descarta la sensación como algo sin importancia, prefiriendo concentrarse en la calidez de Lan Zhan. Tal vez se trate de la muerte, un torbellino onírico de su persona favorita, cuyo acceso le había sido negado hasta ahora.

"Wei Ying, vuelve a mí. Estoy aquí". Estas palabras resuenan en su destrozada mente, una melodía que lo tranquiliza y lo ata a la luz. A veces, Wei Ying intenta intencionadamente despertar de su mundo interior, pero cuando se acerca a la salida hay voces que gritan más fuerte que la súplica de Lan Zhan. Voces que le recuerdan que ya no queda nada, que el fin por fin llegó, que no tiene a nadie ni nada, que para qué molestarse. Así que se retira una vez más, corriendo hacia la oscuridad que lo atrae con imágenes reconfortantes de días mejores para hacerle compañía. El niño que lleva dentro le asegura que este lugar es más seguro que lo que le espera más allá, que este lugar es ahora su hogar.


	6. Desesperación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si encuentras a la única persona en el mundo que te pondrá en primer lugar?

Lan Zhan lleva cuatro días sin salir de casa. Su puerta está cerrada con cerrojo, su teléfono está en vibrador y su única preocupación es el hombre que tiene en sus brazos. Wei Ying parece flotar dentro y fuera de la conciencia, perdido en un mar de tristeza y dolor donde Lan Zhan no puede llegar. Los días y las noches se confunden, la vigilia la determina Wei Ying.

Después de años en los que se le había negado el acceso, Lan Zhan se empeña en devolver a Wei Ying a su vida. Su presencia en su apartamento sigue siendo muy surrealista, la conmoción de encontrarlo casi muerto de frío en su portal no se le olvida. Sin embargo, su única prioridad en este momento es cuidar de Wei Ying de cualquier manera posible, de momento se limita a sus heridas físicas y a las ventanas de claridad en las que puede recordarle que está aquí para él.

A veces puede notar que Wei Ying está más ligero, un poco más luminoso, como cuando se sumergen en un baño de burbujas o se abrazan en el sofá en un burrito de manta. Una tarea más difícil es convencerle de que coma y beba lo suficiente para mantenerse fuerte, su interés por las actividades mundanas es escaso. Finalmente, Lan Zhan hace que su hermano lleve aceite de chile para seducir a Wei Ying, lo que resulta un éxito.

Lan Zhan agradece que su hermano acepte la presencia de Wei Ying sin discusión, no está dispuesto a dar explicaciones. Que le permitan tener lo que quiere es algo nuevo en su vida y aún se está adaptando. Es beneficioso que ya haya localizado a un terapeuta para sí mismo, lo que le permitirá extender ese recurso a Wei Ying cuando llegue el momento. Está claro que está sumido en una profunda depresión, entre otras cosas, por lo que es fundamental intervenir cuanto antes. Lan Zhan estuvo demasiados años observando cómo las batallas de salud mental no tratadas pueden hacer estragos en una persona, su recuerdo de su madre es una fuerte motivación para tomar decisiones drásticas sobre Wei Ying.


	7. Lúcido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si siempre hay alguien esperándote al otro lado de la oscuridad?

La luz de la luna se cuela por la ventana y envuelve el dormitorio en un suave resplandor. Algo despierta a Lan Zhan de su sueño, lo cual no es difícil, ya que ahora duerme ligero por si Wei Ying lo necesita. Se toma un minuto para reducir la velocidad de su respiración y escuchar atentamente, e intenta identificar cualquier cambio en el espacio. No tarda en identificar a Wei Ying, su respiración es diferente y sus músculos se flexionan. "¿Wei Ying?"

Una voz suave y vacilante responde: "¿Lan Zhan?"

Hay una nueva lucidez en su tono que hace que Lan Zhan se mueva lo suficiente como para encender una lámpara de la mesita de noche que se ilumina suavemente. Rodando hacia su costado, mantiene un brazo alrededor de Wei Ying, apartando el flequillo de su cara con la otra mano. Espera pacientemente a que el otro hombre abra los ojos y se fije en el rostro de Lan Zhan. El alivio recorre su cuerpo, en los ojos grises y alertas está el alma que le faltaba, Wei Ying ha vuelto.

Wei Ying levanta una mano para apoyarla en la mejilla de Lan Zhan: "¿Entonces eres real?".

"Sí, soy real y estoy aquí contigo". Lan Zhan no ve nada malo en reafirmar lo que lleva días diciendo.

"¿Soy real? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Las palabras de Wei Ying no albergan ningún miedo, sólo una clara indagación.

Aquí Lan Zhan se da cuenta de que se encuentra la línea en la arena, el lugar en el que necesita hacer una pausa hasta que haya un profesional que los asista. La honestidad directa parece ser el mejor camino para Wei Ying: "Creo que esa es una discusión que debemos tener con el consejero mañana. Puedo confirmar que sí eres real, y me alegro de que estés aquí. Te quiero aquí. Me ayuda que estés aquí. ¿Puede ser suficiente hasta mañana?"

Wei Ying parpadea rápidamente, su cerebro está procesando estos nuevos datos como una computadora, y luego asiente: "Siempre estoy feliz de estar contigo, Lan Zhan. Es más que suficiente".

Una respiración contenida brota de Lan Zhan, "Bien. ¿Te gustaría dormir? ¿Comer? ¿Ver una película? ¿Leer?"

Optan por ver una película, permaneciendo arropados en la cama, con los brazos entrelazados. Lan Zhan pone el despertador y envía un mensaje al Dr. X para informarle de que finalmente acudirán a la cita matutina. Wei Ying no tarda en volver a dormirse, hundiéndose en el pecho de Lan Zhan para entrar en calor. Las lágrimas de Lan Zhan son la única prueba de que su corazón se tranquiliza, Wei Ying está de vuelta.


	8. Cuidado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si te tomas unas vacaciones de hacer las preguntas difíciles, y simplemente disfrutas de la ilusión?

Sin sentido, se mueve de un sillón a otro, sin importarle nada mientras permanezca en el regazo de Lan Zhan, estrechamente abrazado a él. El Dr. X comienza las sesiones diarias con preguntas generales, estableciendo una base de comprensión. El estudio detallado de las fotos de las lesiones dirige su diálogo, explora la perspectiva de Lan Zhan cuando Wei Ying es incapaz de responder. Cada sesión hace estragos en su ser, y termina con Lan Zhan devolviéndole a la seguridad de su nuevo hogar, para devolverle una cierta ilusión de estabilidad mientras su cuerpo, su corazón y su mente se recomponen lentamente.  
Mientras el sol reina desde arriba, es capaz de mantener a raya a sus demonios, satisfecho de revolcarse en la atención de Lan Zhan. Sin las tormentas emocionales, Wei Ying sigue sintiéndose como si viviera en un sueño. Todas sus necesidades están satisfechas, el objeto de su afecto secreto, su compañero constante. Este ideal se mantiene gracias a su reticencia a liberar la multitud de preguntas que rebotan en su cabeza. ¿Por qué lo acogió en su casa? ¿Y con la universidad? ¿Cuál es la situación con los Jiang? ¿Qué soy yo para ti? ¿Cuándo me vas a echar? Ignora todos estos pensamientos en favor de ser abrazado, de la poesía leída en voz alta por una voz tranquilizadora, de las melodías tejidas sólo para su placer y de los baños de espuma.  
Sin duda, su aspecto favorito de esta ilusión son los baños de espuma. Después de la primera noche, que no recuerda, la gran bañera de mármol se convirtió en un nuevo objeto de afecto. Debilitado por su estado de ánimo, tuvo la audacia de sugerir a Lan Zhan que se uniera a él la noche siguiente, y así lo hizo. En cualquier otro momento, Wei Ying habría hilvanado un escenario sensual y desvergonzado con esta circunstancia, pero la realidad es que su cuerpo aún lleva heridas abiertas que son constantes recordatorios de su estado. En cambio, satura su alma con el contacto físico que Lan Zhan le ofrece libremente, con suaves caricias y cuidadosos masajes para calmar sus anudados músculos.  
Es cuando la luna brilla intensamente cuando sus demonios vuelven a la vida aullando, girando a su alrededor en busca de puntos de entrada. El miedo, el desprecio por sí mismo, las dudas y la apatía que adormece la mente chocan contra su alma cuando está tratando de descansar, invadiendo como pesadillas que lo despiertan. Su única protección son los brazos que lo sujetan con fuerza, las manos que acarician su rostro cuando las lágrimas caen y el suave susurro que siempre repite: "Estoy aquí".


	9. Una semana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si la gente que te rodea permite que te aferres a una existencia de ensueño?

Una semana después de su dramática llegada, Wei Ying se siente lo suficientemente fuerte como para asomarse al estado de su vida. Lan Zhan está en la ducha cuando Wei Ying se levanta de la cama para recorrer el espacio que ahora llama hogar. Abriendo puertas mientras deambula, explora armarios, habitaciones libres, un despacho y un estudio. Atravesando el amplio salón y la cocina, descubre su vida en pedazos. Abrumado por un nuevo aluvión de preguntas, cae de rodillas y comienza a catalogar visualmente los objetos que tiene ante sí.

El pánico de Lan Zhan se calma cuando lo encuentra aquí, rodeado de sus posesiones y obras de arte. Toma asiento junto a él y lo atrae hacia su regazo para envolverlo en sus brazos.

Con el tiempo, Wei Ying pregunta: "¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?". Una respiración entrecortada después: "¿Por qué?". Todas las preguntas que atormentan sus noches capturadas en unas pocas palabras.

Lan Zhan desea andar con cuidado, consciente de que su compañero es frágil. "El primer día con la ayuda de mi hermano, porque este es ahora tu hogar". Hay mucho más que necesita transmitir desesperadamente, pero es incapaz de comunicarse sin ayuda.

Wei Ying se atreve a encontrarse con la mirada dorada que descansa sobre él, cayendo en la cálida profundidad antes de continuar. "No quiero despertar de este sueño".

"Entonces no lo hagas. Aceptaste hacer lo que te dijera y dejar que te cuidara, deja las cosas así". El tono de Lan Zhan es alentador, casi suplicante.

Por un instante, Wei Ying casi exige saber qué obtiene Lan Zhan de un intercambio tan desequilibrado, pero se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior. Egoísta una vez más, no está dispuesto a arriesgarse a perder esta vida de ensueño. "Okay."

Después del desayuno, Lan Zhan le ofrece algunas indicaciones prácticas para ayudar a Wei Ying a sentirse con los pies en la tierra. Le informa sobre el acuerdo de la Universidad de retrasar el trabajo pendiente y excusar las clases perdidas, así como el entendimiento de que Lan Zhan asistirá con él a partir de ahora.

Esto provoca una respuesta de Wei Ying: "¿De verdad? No tenía ganas de estar solo". Se siente lo suficientemente cómodo en esta nueva realidad como para ser sincero.

Lan Zhan casi sonríe: "No tengo ninguna intención de permitirte estar solo nunca más". No presenta más detalles.

Más tarde, durante la terapia, Lan Zhan le entrega a Wei Ying un regalo, una nueva tecnología - un teléfono, una tablet, una computadora portátil y un reloj inteligente. Le explica que todos están vinculados a la misma cuenta, que ahora comparte con Lan Zhan. Cuando los ojos de Wei Ying se abren de par en par, alegre pero plagado de preocupaciones financieras no planteadas, Lan Zhan le recuerda que él aceptó que lo cuidara.

El Dr. X aprovecha el regalo para introducir el tema de la familia: "Este regalo invita al acceso del mundo exterior, ¿cómo los hace sentir a ambos?".

Lan Zhan comienza, "Asustado. No dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacer daño a Wei Ying, pero sé que necesita el contacto con los demás".

Wei Ying pone sus manos sobre las de Lan Zhan, que descansan a su alrededor en su nuevo hogar permanente. "Lo mismo, extraño mucho a mi hermano y a mi hermana, pero no quiero perder mi sueño con Lan Zhan".

El Dr. X se aferra a ese pensamiento: "¿Qué sueño? La vida que estás construyendo con Lan Zhan es muy real".

Wei Ying recibe esta declaración con lágrimas, que rápidamente se convierten en grandes sollozos que desgarran su cuerpo. Lan Zhan se limita a reforzar su agarre y a enfrentar la mirada del Dr. X mientras le asegura a Wei Ying: "Estoy aquí".


	10. Revelaciones

Wei Ying está demasiado derrotado por la vida como para avergonzarse de derrumbarse en la terapia, si no puede perder la cabeza aquí, entonces ¿dónde? "¿Cómo puede ser real si es lo opuesto a la realidad? Ahora siempre camina hacia mí, pero durante años me pasé la mayor parte del tiempo viendo cómo se alejaba. Definitivamente nunca había estado en su casa ni tenía su información de contacto, ahora vivo allí. Siempre evitó cualquier contacto físico conmigo, ahora nunca estoy lejos de sus brazos, así que ¿cómo es que esto no es un sueño?". Las lágrimas fluyen todo el tiempo que confiesa, sus brazos se aferran a los de Lan Zhan para estrecharlos más a su alrededor, como si pudiera aferrarse más al sueño ante su confusión.

Las lágrimas de Lan Zhan se unen a las de Wei Ying, "Antes no estaba permitido". Apoya la cabeza sobre la de Wei Ying, sintiendo el peso de años de negación.

El Dr. X se sienta tranquilamente mientras Wei Ying se agota antes de continuar: "Es hora de que definamos la relación que comparten ahora".

Wei Ying se acurruca en el cuerpo de Lan Zhan, como para desaparecer en él. Sacudiendo la cabeza como un niño pequeño, susurra: "¡No!"

El Dr. X no está convencido. "Sí. Las zonas grises crean sombras donde las dudas pueden acechar y abalanzarse cuando menos lo esperas. Wei Ying, creo que tienes que empezar. ¿Qué quieres de Lan Zhan?".

Una risa amarga brota de él: "Todo". Espera las sorprendidas acusaciones de que podría creer que podría merecer algo así, pero sólo hay silencio.

El Dr. X asiente, "¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

Tres pequeñas palabras desinflan el desafío del cuerpo de Wei Ying, sus hombros se encorvan en señal de derrota. Puede sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Lan Zhan aumentando, alimentando sus propios nervios. Sabía que el final llegaría, la vida nunca le dejaría aferrarse a algo tan bonito como este sueño. Con la derrota, presenta su deseo: "Para siempre".

Un jadeo sopla suavemente junto a su oreja, acompañado de unos brazos que se tensan para acercarlo. Sin embargo, Lan Zhan no habla. Una vez que Wei Ying encuentra el valor para levantar la vista, su propio jadeo roza las lágrimas que recorren las pálidas mejillas de Lan Zhan. Con la cabeza inclinada, se limita a aceptar las lágrimas, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos sujetando a Wei Ying con fuerza.

El Dr. X interviene, como es su propósito: "Wei Ying, ¿no se te ocurrió en el tiempo transcurrido desde que llegaste a su puerta, durante las muchas horas que has pasado temiendo el momento en que Lan Zhan dejara de quererte, que podría estar igual de aterrorizado de que lo dejaras?"

"Ridículo". A Wei Ying se le escapa un pensamiento singular: "Quiero decir, no".

Lan Zhan abre los ojos ante esto, atravesando a Wei Ying con su mirada, "Necesito a Wei Ying, te quiero. Para siempre. Sólo a ti, que seas mío para siempre".

"¿Por qué esto te parece ridículo, Wei Ying?" El Dr. X. continúa.

Wei Ying no duda antes de responder con convicción: "Nadie me quiere, y menos para siempre".


	11. La Fea Verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si no tuvieras más secretos y lo confesaras todo?

El Dr. X declara que es importante revisar el pasado para avanzar en el presente. Asegura que es mejor hacerlo mientras tienen la seguridad de que se quieren el uno al otro. La sesión es larga y agotadora, pero efectiva.

Con el tiempo, la fea verdad emerge en capas como si se pelara una cebolla, liberando oleadas de lágrimas. De muy pequeño, Wei Ying vivió en la calle e intentó sobrevivir al sistema de acogida, pero su corazón sufrió el impacto del abandono interiorizado de sus padres, aunque la muerte se los había llevado. Su salvación llegó de la mano de los Jiang que lo adoptaron, sólo para ser rechazado y maltratado por su nueva figura "materna". Desarrolló mecanismos de defensa para aguantar, presentando siempre una actitud positiva y soleada en público, con el objetivo de alojarse en el corazón de aquellos que le aceptaran por cualquier periodo de tiempo.

Nunca expuso a su madre adoptiva por abusar físicamente de él, asumiendo finalmente que tenía que aceptar el castigo como pago por tener un techo sobre su cabeza y comida para alimentarse. Cuando le resultó más difícil acceder a sus verdaderas emociones, empezó a infligirse pequeñas heridas para que el dolor le recordara que debía sentir. En su adolescencia, las palizas aumentaron al intentar explorar la vida, sin cumplir las expectativas de los Jiang.

Su único refugio seguro era el amor por sus hermanos adoptivos, Cheng y Yanli. Odiaba que su existencia fuera una carga para ellos, pero no podía evitar que su corazón los amara. No duda de su amor, pero camina por una fina línea cuando abraza ese amor y molesta a su madre. Esta horrible dicotomía hace que su relación con las dos únicas personas que considera su familia sea complicada.

Un aspecto positivo de su vida es que los Jiang lo enviaron a la misma escuela preparatoria que sus hermanos, ya que no querían generar habladurías entre sus compañeros por maltratarlo. Nunca encajó realmente en el molde de la prestigiosa academia, pero destacó académicamente, hizo algunos buenos amigos y se enamoró perdidamente de un chico al que sabía que nunca podría llamar suyo. Pasó los años burlándose y bailando alrededor de Lan Zhan tanto como se atrevió, sin llegar a apartar al otro estudiante. Sin embargo, su enamorado nunca le devolvió la atención, nunca se comprometió de ninguna manera y mantuvo un rígido perfil inexpresivo la mayor parte del tiempo.

En raras ocasiones, cuando no había nadie más presente, Wei Ying creía ser testigo de una grieta en el otro chico, una mirada directa o una sonrisa parcial. Atesoró estos recuerdos y los mantuvo cerca, sin vacilar en su devoción. El verano anterior a la universidad fue el principio del fin para Wei Ying, un todo negro que empezó a acercarse a él cada día.

Los veranos anteriores le ofrecieron eventos y campamentos patrocinados por la escuela en los que siguió estando cerca de sus amigos y de la presencia de Lan Zhan. Pero el verano después de la graduación, se enfrentó a semanas interminables sin alivio, a días interminables en casa con su torturador. Su yo adolescente encontró salidas en Internet para sus ansias más oscuras, sitios web que le permitieron comprender lo que implicaba su amor por otro hombre. Fue este camino el que acabó con su expulsión definitiva de la familia Jiang.

Al principio no tenía ni idea de que el peligro acechaba a la vuelta de la esquina, se mudó alegremente al apartamento del campus que compartía con sus hermanos. Su escuela es local, así que la mudanza fue sencilla, y se sumergió en sus clases como un nadador olímpico. Los profesores sólo lo conocían como estudiante, no como el indeseado niño de la calle de los Jiang. Fue un nuevo comienzo, se deleitó en las noches de cine con sus hermanos y rondó el campus en busca de avistamientos de Lan Zhan. En octubre, celebró su decimonoveno cumpleaños con sus hermanos y sus amigos en una pizzería local. Su vida parecía dar un giro positivo, con un mejor futuro a la vista, un desarrollo en el que su niño interior tenía dificultades para confiar.

A finales de noviembre, la vida le dio la razón una vez más, Wei Ying nunca podrá aferrarse a las cosas buenas. Vuelve a la mansión Jiang una noche a petición de sus padres. Ingenuamente no esperaba nada negativo, aunque se le revuelven las tripas cada vez que pone un pie en su casa. Sólo su "madre" lo esperaba con el látigo en la mano y los ojos muertos ante sus súplicas de clemencia. Al parecer, había descubierto sus actividades en la red durante el verano, junto con una llamada preocupada de su antiguo entrenador sobre la posibilidad de que se cortara. Lo declaró una vergüenza para su familia y una influencia vergonzosa para sus hijos, un error. Al arrancarle la muñeca de su mano dominante, consideró apropiado que no pudiera continuar con sus malas costumbres durante un tiempo. Se le prohíbe formalmente volver a su casa, a su familia o a su apoyo.

Se alejó a trompicones de la finca y recuperó un cuchillo que mantenía oculto para las intervenciones nocturnas. Lo guardó sin pensar en el bolsillo de su sudadera mientras sangraba, entumecido por el shock, se subió al autobús y vagó por la ciudad sin rumbo durante horas. Sin esperanza y con lágrimas en los ojos, se encontró casi congelado de pie en la barandilla del puente. Muy cansado después de diecinueve años de lucha, empezó a apuñalarse en el estómago mientras se inclinaba hacia el agua helada que se agitaba debajo. Fue en este momento definitivo cuando el rostro de Lan Zhan pasó ante sus ojos. Tembloroso, se cayó de la barandilla y arrojó el cuchillo al agua.

Por algún milagro, llegó hasta el edificio de Lan Zhan y se quedó mirando su ventana, deseando que apareciera con cada fibra de su ser. Wei Ying se adentra en su historia en el presente, abrazando a Lan Zhan, empapado en las lágrimas de ambos. "De alguna manera me escuchó, y lo siguiente que sé es que me desperté caliente y vendado junto al hombre de mis sueños. Ten en cuenta que nuestras únicas interacciones habían sido intercambios distantes, miradas intensas y raras conversaciones durante los últimos cuatro años. Que me reciba, me cuide y me pida que me quede es una exageración, incluso para mi desvergonzado corazón. Es lógico que esté dispuesto a aceptar lo que me ofrezca, es ridículo que alguien como yo le pida que nos quedemos juntos para siempre".

Lan Zhan se queda sin palabras, perdido en un mar de dolor por la juventud que Wei Ying nunca podrá recuperar. Está claro que la sesión de hoy llegó a su fin. El Dr. X lo confirma en voz baja: "Mañana analizaremos la motivación de Lan Zhan para sus acciones, pero por hoy creo que es hora de que estén juntos en casa".

Olvidada la tecnología, la agitada pareja llega sana y salva a su casa. Sus papeles se invierten y Wei Ying se convierte en el cuidador, preparando té y preparando un baño. Sujeta a Lan Zhan mientras las burbujas se posan sobre ellos, pasando los dedos por su largo y sedoso cabello. Con los teléfonos apagados y las puertas cerradas, se esconden del mundo bajo su pila de mantas, abrazándose sin hablar.


	12. Iluminación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si dejas de escuchar a los demás y te aferras a tu sueño?

El Dr. X les invita a una sesión matutina, sugiriendo que pidan a Xichen que conduzca. Anticipándose a una carga emocional importante, bloquea su agenda durante toda la mañana y pide a su propio compañero que esté cerca.

Wei Ying se asusta un poco cuando Lan Zhan sigue durmiendo a las ocho de la mañana, seguro de que lo había perdido por una maldición de la bella durmiente. Si hubieran iniciado un aspecto físico en su relación más allá de los abrazos y los mimos, vería si el beso del amor verdadero lo despertaba. Aun así, la tentación es demasiado grande, así que decide hacerlo. Colocando la palma de la mano en la mejilla de Lan Zhan, se inclina para presionar suavemente sus labios. Tras una dulce pausa, comienza a retirarse, pero un fuerte brazo lo retiene.

¡Funcionó! Impulsado por el poder del beso del amor verdadero, Wei Ying sigue la guía del brazo fuerte para volver a juntar sus labios con los de Lan Zhan. El calor empieza a crecer a fuego lento, hormigueos y chispas que se encienden mientras su bella durmiente le mordisquea los labios. Los ojos dorados se abren para encontrarse con los grises, y en el rostro de Lan Zhan se forma una sonrisa que Wei Ying refleja con sus propios labios.

"Buenos días, bella durmiente. Casi me das un ataque al corazón". La voz de Wei Ying es burlona, casi un eco de sus años de juventud.

La confusión flota en el rostro de Lan Zhan como una nube, hasta que sus ojos se abren de par en par al mirar el reloj. Puede contar con una mano el número de veces en su vida que no se despertó a las cinco de la mañana. Sin embargo, con Wei Ying entre sus brazos, el deseo de levantarse de la cama desaparece en acción. Se quedan tal cual durante otros treinta minutos, dormitando una y otra vez, sin que ninguno de los dos quiera abordar el tierno beso con el que comenzó su día. Hay cosas que no necesitan palabras para entenderse.

Finalmente, la realidad llega en forma de Xichen y Mingjue, que actúan como sus chóferes personales en la terapia de esta mañana. Su alegre estado de ánimo se atenúa ligeramente ante la necesidad de deshacer más equipaje emocional, pero están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea necesario para llegar a la luz al final del túnel.

Lan Zhan pide a Xichen y Mingjue que se unan a la sesión, encontrando consuelo en el apoyo infalible de su hermano. Además, sabe en secreto que su hermano tiene problemas que debe abordar a tiempo, y observar a Lan Zhan sincerarse podría ser un primer paso impactante.

El Dr. X presenta a su compañero de vida, el Dr. Song, antes de saltar a la palestra de inmediato. "Ayer Wei Ying expresó su creencia de que nadie podría quererlo, especialmente para siempre, una mentira que tiene interiorizada debido a las acciones de personas y circunstancias abusivas. Su relato de su intento de suicidio la semana pasada fue el clavo en el ataúd de Lan Zhan durante nuestra última sesión. Lo positivo de ese momento es que el pensamiento de Lan Zhan es lo que salvó la vida de Wei Ying. Ahora llegamos a la tarea de hoy, exponer los secretos de Lan Zhan a la luz del día para su análisis".

Wei Ying se da cuenta de que los ojos de Xichen están muy abiertos, su cara es una máscara de incredulidad ante la declaración inicial del Dr. X. Debe ser bastante chocante para alguien que no está acostumbrado al ambiente de esta oficina. Empieza a ver por qué Lan Zhan quiere que su hermano participe en su terapia, necesita escuchar cosas.

"Lan Zhan, estoy seguro de que tienes pensamientos que deseas expresar para empezar a rodar la pelota, vamos a empezar". El Dr. X no está jugando hoy.

Wei Ying está sentado en el regazo de Lan Zhan, como siempre, muy atento a cualquier posible cambio de humor que requiera abrazos. Al parecer, la idea de empezar es justo ese momento, así que lo abraza con fuerza, susurrando en su oído: "Estoy aquí".

La suave sonrisa de Lan Zhan rompe algo dentro de Xichen, pero éste retiene su reacción. Sin perder detalle, Mingjue rodea a su novio con un brazo.

Lan Zhan comienza a dirigirse a Wei Ying, manteniendo los ojos fijos en su rostro. "Hace años que quiero a Wei Ying, pero no estaba en una situación que me permitiera tenerte". Se detiene para ordenar sus pensamientos y organizar sus palabras de forma que espera que tengan sentido. "Nunca se me permitió tener lo que quería, mi plan era esperar hasta que pudiera actuar sobre mis sentimientos. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho años y tuve acceso a mi fondo fiduciario, empecé a actuar, primero conseguí mi propio apartamento tras la graduación. Luego llegó el verano y no sabía cómo acercarme a ti en tu casa, así que esperé a la Universidad. Empecé a pensar en formas de acercarme, pero nuestros caminos siempre se cruzaban muy rápido". Sus palabras son lentas y concisas, casi dolorosas.

Cerrando los ojos, está atascado. El Dr. X le da un impulso, "Lan Zhan, ¿cómo crees que tu infancia definió tu necesidad de reclamar algo que quieres?"

Con los ojos todavía cerrados para esconderse del juicio, confiesa su secreto más oscuro: "Debo tener el control y la posesión completos, tengo un miedo irracional a la pérdida que me inmoviliza".

Wei Ying rueda estas palabras alrededor de su cerebro, probándolas y dándoles la vuelta para exprimir cada gramo de significado. Él toma una decisión después de un poco de reflexión, "Lan Zhan, abre los ojos y mírame". Cuando los ojos manchados de lágrimas se encuentran lentamente con su mirada, a Wei Ying le duele el corazón. "¿Estás diciendo que quieres ser mi dueño al cien por ciento, poseer totalmente todo de mí, sin tener que compartir nunca con nadie, tener el control y el derecho a cuidarme para siempre?"

"Sí." Lan Zhan está de acuerdo, eso resume su debilidad.

Wei Ying continúa: "¿Es una opción? Como en nuestro menú de la vida en este momento, ¿es una elección que podemos hacer?"

"Sí." Lan Zhan contiene la respiración, como si esperara la condena o la risa burlona que teme.

Wei Ying mira alrededor de la habitación antes de preguntarle al Dr. X: "¿Podemos tener un minuto a solas, por favor?"

Cuando todos salen del espacio, Lan Zhan siente que el aliento abandona su cuerpo, seguro que Wei Ying quiere aclararlo en privado. Agradecido por esta misericordia al menos.

Wei Ying se acomoda en el regazo de Lan Zhan y enmarca su rostro con ambas manos, mirando profundamente en su alma. "Cien por ciento sí, eres mi única opción, para siempre". Termina su promesa con una serie de besos de mariposa, sosteniendo a Lan Zhan cuando años de tensión estallan en un torrente de llanto.

Lan Zhan necesita tiempo para asentarse, susurra mientras continúa con besos: "Wei Ying, no quiero que este sueño termine".

Wei Ying se pierde en los ojos dorados que lo bañan con amor, considerando lo rápido que puede oscilar el péndulo de la vida. Una noche da la bienvenida a la muerte en un puente helado, poco tiempo después vive su fantasía secreta. Está seguro de que la mayoría de la gente le aconsejaría que se tomara un tiempo para reflexionar y analizar su situación, pero se cansó de escuchar a los demás. La pérdida de sus dos padres es una prueba de lo incierta que puede ser la vida, no quiere esperar ni un segundo más para aprovechar la felicidad que tiene delante. Sin dudarlo, responde a Lan Zhan: "No es un sueño, estoy aquí. Cásate conmigo".


	13. Una Burbuja de Felicidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si vivieras tu vida como una romántica película navideña?

Cuando los demás regresan a la sesión, Wei Ying exclama: "¡Nos vamos a casar!"

El Dr. X no rechaza esta decisión como anticipa Xichen. "Es una opción razonable, dada la continua lucha de Wei Ying con la autoestima y la continua expectativa de pérdida de Lan Zhan. Aunque vuestras interacciones fueron poco convencionales, técnicamente llevan años dedicándose el uno al otro. Son económicamente independientes y están dando pasos hacia una fuerte salud mental. Muchos adultos se casan sin estar ni siquiera cerca del estado actual de ustedes. Les recomiendo que esperen una semana antes de compartir la noticia, que vivan con ella para ver cómo encuentra espacio en sus vidas".

Y eso es exactamente lo que hacen. Wei Ying invita a sus hermanos a cenar el jueves siguiente, para reconectar, ver su nueva casa y escuchar su gran noticia. Hay lágrimas por parte de todos cuando Yanli lo pone en el altavoz del teléfono, y la breve llamada termina en felicidad por reunirse.

Lan Zhan nunca antes había celebrado la Navidad, así que Wei Ying hace todo lo posible para decorar su casa con cosas festivas cursis. Hay medias para todos, un árbol brillantemente iluminado en la esquina que se llena a diario con adornos que Wei Ying hace para su prometido. Por la noche toca música navideña y obliga a Lan Zhan a ver películas románticas de Navidad mientras se abrazan en el sofá.

Lan Zhan trasladó la mesa del comedor a la gran zona de estar junto a la cocina para liberar el comedor y convertirlo en un estudio de arte. Todas las cosas de Wei Ying encontraron un lugar en su casa, y sólo la gran cantidad de arte generada durante años seguía siendo un obstáculo. Lan Zhan buscó sus favoritos para adornar todas las paredes de su casa, desechando cualquier obra de arte que hubiera colgado antes allí. Lan Zhan está pensando en una idea con respecto a la gran cantidad de obras de arte, pero aún no está preparado para compartirla.

La primera semana de vuelta a las clases es una experiencia nueva para ambos. Asisten a las clases del otro, y Lan Zhan toma notas para su pareja. Dentro de unas semanas le quitarán la muñequera y podrá terminar sus proyectos artísticos del semestre de otoño antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Por las mañanas, a Lan Zhan le encanta abrigar a Wei Ying como si fuera un conejito, lo que resulta aún más atractivo porque Wei Ying siempre se acurruca con Lan Zhan. En las clases de Wei Ying, Lan Zhan debe adaptarse a una avalancha de extraños que los saludan y preguntan por Wei Ying. A su favor, Wei Ying nunca quita su brazo de encima de Lan Zhan, actuando como un amortiguador entre él y el mundo. Para Wei Ying, las clases de Lan Zhan son una oportunidad para dormir la siesta, arrullado por tranquilas conferencias sobre teoría musical o historia. Está claro que nadie se atreve a acercarse a Lan Zhan, él no ve ningún sentido en empezar a socializar, sólo quiere a Wei Ying en su vida.

Sus vidas se funden a la perfección. Los baños de espuma se convirtieron en una tradición, sólo que ahora están salpicados de besos y caricias tentativas. El Dr. X está de acuerdo en que deben tomarse las cosas con calma en lo que respecta a una relación física, quizás esperando hasta que el cuerpo de Wei Ying esté completamente curado. Es el miércoles antes de que los hermanos vengan a cenar y los tortolitos están acurrucados en el sofá viendo otro romance navideño. Wei Ying expresa sus pensamientos en voz alta: "¿No parece imposible que haya llegado a tu puerta hace sólo dos semanas? Es tan difícil de entender que haya estado en un lugar tan oscuro hace tan poco tiempo, sobre todo porque ahora soy tan odiosamente feliz. Una parte de mí tiene miedo de que si puedo oscilar entre los extremos de forma tan dramática, pueda encontrarme en la oscuridad una vez más". Su tono es relajado pero serio, su mente despejada con Lan Zhan abrazándolo.

Lan Zhan reflexiona sobre esto un momento antes de dar su opinión: "Es diferente. La depresión siempre puede volver, pero no volverás a estar solo, afrontaremos juntos lo que ocurra en el futuro."

"De acuerdo, ¿quieres ir a la cama y besarnos?" Antes de que Wei Ying pueda terminar su pregunta, Lan Zhan lo tiene de pie y en movimiento.

El concepto de casarse fácilmente encontró espacio en sus vidas, descansando tranquilo en sus corazones y calmando sus miedos. Wei Ying está emocionado de incluir a sus hermanos en su felicidad, y a Lan Zhan solo le importa que Wei Ying esté contento. El Dr. X está satisfecho con su progreso, por lo que ambos esperan tener más días en su burbuja de felicidad.


	14. Reunión de Hermanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si dejaras de disculparte por cómo quieres vivir tu vida?

Después de las clases del jueves, Lan Zhan llevó a Wei Ying al mercado a comprar para la cena y para distraerlo de su ansiedad. De vuelta en el apartamento, siguió dando tareas a Wei Ying para completar, desde poner la mesa hasta barrer el piso. Finalmente, lo envió a ducharse y cambiarse mientras Lan Zhan empezaba a preparar la cena.

Aunque el humor de Wei Ying se había estabilizado, Lan Zhan seguía manteniendo el acuerdo de que hiciera lo que él dijera, un ángulo interesante en muchas situaciones. La mayoría de las veces utilizaba su poder para el bien, como hoy, para evitar que Wei Ying explotara antes de que llegaran sus invitados. Afortunadamente, las payasadas de Wei Ying sirven para que Lan Zhan deje de preguntarse cómo va a reaccionar su prometido si sus hermanos no aprueban su decisión de casarse. La mayor parte del tiempo Lan Zhan se siente seguro de su lugar en el corazón de Wei Ying, pero también comprende lo importantes que son los hermanos Jiang para su novio.

No puede evitar sonreír cuando escucha a Wei Ying cantando la última canción pop en la ducha, quitándose la ropa para unirse a él bajo la cascada de agua caliente. Un grito agudo lo saluda mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Wei Ying, plantando un beso en su cuello desde su posición detrás de él. Tomarse las cosas con calma no se traduce en no explorar, sus sesiones de besos hicieron que cada uno se sintiera muy cómodo con el cuerpo del otro.

"Hmmmmm, Lan Zhan, ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda?" Wei Ying gime mientras gira hacia su novio.

"Suficiente, ¿qué tienes en mente?" Lan Zhan iguala con avidez el deseo del beso de Wei Ying.

"Lo que sea que podamos exprimir en ese tiempo", una suave risa resuena en la ducha de azulejos mientras encuentran formas creativas de pasar el tiempo suficiente.

Poco después, ambos están vestidos de forma impecable esperando para recibir a sus invitados. La cena se está cocinando a fuego lento, perfumando el aire con ricos olores picantes. Un golpe vacilante en la puerta hace que Wei Ying se abalance hacia ella, abriendo de un tirón para lanzarse a los brazos de Yanli.

Unos brazos delgados le rodean el cuerpo y las palabras llenas de lágrimas de Yanli flotan en su oído: "¡Wei Ying! Te extrañé mucho, te quiero mucho, cómo estás".

Wei Ying le devuelve el fuerte abrazo, dejando que sus propias lágrimas fluyan libremente: "Te extrañé, te quiero, estoy perfecto ahora".

Una mano que le golpea la nuca le exige que no ignore a su hermano que hace pucheros: "Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, imbécil, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en llamar?".

"Um, casi me mato, mi cuerpo necesitaba sanar, mi alma estaba magullada y mi corazón necesitaba terapia diaria para encontrar el amor". La sonrisa de Wei Ying no flaquea mientras lanza un brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano para darle un medio abrazo al estilo Jiang Cheng.

Lan Zhan permanece en silencio en el interior a la espera de que Wei Ying vuelva a conectarse, haciendo de valiente anfitrión mientras cuelga sus abrigos y les ofrece zapatillas. El trío se mueve en su dirección, Wei Ying se separa para pegarse firmemente al lado de su prometido. Yanli sonríe suavemente a la pareja, pero el ceño se frunce en el rostro de Jiang Cheng.

Yanli da un codazo a Jiang Cheng en el costado mientras saluda a Lan Zhan: "Lan Zhan, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Gracias por ayudar a Wei Ying, significa mucho para nosotros".

Haciendo una leve reverencia, Lan Zhan devuelve el sentimiento, "Cualquier cosa por Wei Ying, bienvenido a nuestra casa".

Cheng se enoja ante la referencia al nuevo hogar de Wei Ying, un recordatorio directo de que ya no pertenecía a sus hermanos, un recordatorio de que le habían fallado. Wei Ying interpreta el enojo en la cara de su hermano y se mete en la conversación: "Después de comer haremos una visita guiada, me muero de hambre". Se da la vuelta para guiar a Lan Zhan a la cocina, dirigiendo a sus hermanos a la mesa mientras ayuda a su prometido a trasladar la comida a la mesa.

Yanli y Jiang Cheng se dan cuenta de la decoración al mismo tiempo, inhalando con asombro, y luego estallando en carcajadas. Yanli comenta entre risas: "A Wei Ying siempre le gustaron los adornos brillantes durante las fiestas".

Charlan mientras comen, Wei Ying se encarga de describir sus últimos proyectos artísticos y de informar a Yanli sobre las mejores películas románticas de las navidades.

Nadie menciona temas más oscuros, un acuerdo tácito para posponer la parte difícil hasta después de la cena.

Gradualmente se desplazan a la sala de estar, acomodándose en el sofá uno a la vez, con Wei Ying dejándose caer en el regazo de Lan Zhan para completar la imagen. Esa es la gota que derramó el vaso para Jiang Cheng que pierde totalmente la calma, "¿En serio? ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? Durante años te esforzaste incluso en tolerarlo, Lan Zhan, ¿ahora te usa como silla? ¿Ahora es bienvenido a NUESTRA casa?"

Wei Ying aprieta la mano de Lan Zhan en señal de seguridad, mientras Yanli sujeta a Jiang Cheng con una mano en el brazo. Es Lan Zhan quien responde a Jiang Cheng: "Durante años toleré que mi vida me prohibiera tener a Wei Ying. Ahora, ambos somos libres de elegir, hemos elegido".

Wei Ying retoma la explicación: "No tienes que entender ni aprobar a A-Cheng, pero sí tienes que aceptar que amo a Lan Zhan. Tenemos la intención de estar juntos para siempre, así que no es negociable".

Yanli se apresura a suavizar las cosas para su hermano pequeño: “Solo queremos que estés seguro y feliz, Wei Ying. Es maravilloso que hayas encontrado tu lugar con Lan Zhan".

Wei Ying se da cuenta de que este momento funciona para su anuncio, "Nunca había estado mejor, Yanli. Queremos invitarlos a ambos a una cena este fin de semana para celebrar nuestro compromiso".

Yanli pisa estratégicamente el pie de Jiang Cheng mientras se levanta para dar un abrazo conjunto a Wei Ying y a Lan Zhan, "¡Felicidades! Nos encantaría venir, sólo tienes que enviarnos el lugar y la hora. ¿Tienen algún plan?"

Wei Ying tira de su hermana para que se siente junto a él y su prometido. Esa sola pregunta abre la compuerta, Wei Ying empieza a relatar todo lo que sabe hasta ahora y todo lo que quiere planear con Yanli. Lan Zhan se pasa esa hora jugando con el pelo de Wei Ying, frotándole los brazos, disfrutando de su entusiasmo por su boda. Los hermanos charlan durante casi una hora antes de que Jiang Cheng gruña: "Es tarde, deberíamos irnos a casa".

Más tarde, esa misma noche, mientras encajan sus cuerpos, hundiéndose en las mantas y el uno en el otro, Lan Zhan disfruta sintiendo a Wei Ying vibrar de felicidad. El sueño tardará en llegar esta noche, pero mañana podrán dormir hasta tarde, ya que descansar en la cama es uno de sus nuevos pasatiempos favoritos. Es el primero de sus primeros pasos para vivir una vida que él mismo diseña.


	15. Aprendiendo A Conocerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si tu pareja se convierte en tu mejor amigo?

Los rayos de sol atraviesan los párpados de Wei Ying, apartando las telarañas que nublan su cerebro, iniciando el lento proceso de regresar a la tierra de los vivos. Como sus heridas están curadas, disfruta del mejor sueño de su vida envuelto en los brazos de Lan Zhan. Sin abrir los ojos, se niega a admitir que la mañana haya llegado, mueve lentamente su mano para investigar. El suave algodón de la camisa de dormir de Lan Zhan es lo primero que encuentra, diciéndole que está medio tumbado encima de Lan Zhan. Decisiones, decisiones, ¿en qué dirección debe ir su mano primero? Se trata de un compromiso, ya que mueve su mano lo suficiente como para meterse debajo de la camisa de Lan Zhan, antes de acariciar su magnífico pecho, añadiendo presión para mostrar su aprecio en el camino. Un suave jadeo y la contracción de los músculos bajo sus dedos le confirman que su viaje es bienvenido.

Se lo atribuye a su cerebro adormecido, pero Wei Ying quiere ver hasta dónde puede llegar. Por extraño que parezca, aunque juntos hayan pasado desnudos innumerables horas en el baño, las circunstancias fueron demasiado intensas como para que se tratara de algo más que de abrazos de consuelo. Sabe que todavía tienen un largo camino por delante, pero tiene la sensación de que las cosas cambiaron en los últimos días. Se dijeron verdades, se discutieron los sentimientos y se reconocieron los temores. Wei Ying empieza a encontrar poco a poco retazos de sí mismo, como trozos de un espejo roto, el primer paso para recuperar su nueva versión. Sea como sea que quiera explicar las acciones de su mano, el resultado final se centra en desafiar los límites.

Bastante seguro de que Lan Zhan está despierto pero sin hablar, Wei Ying permite que su mano itinerante descienda hasta donde comenzó, en el centro de los esculturales abdominales de Lan Zhan. Tras una breve pausa, sus curiosos dedos continúan acariciando la cálida carne desnuda, acercándose valientemente al borde del pantalón del pijama de Lan Zhan. Cuando las puntas de sus dedos se cuelan bajo el borde elástico, Lan Zhan aspira y mantiene todo su cuerpo rígido. Envalentonado, Wei Ying se compromete con el experimento y desliza suavemente su mano por debajo de los calzoncillos de Lan Zhan, gimiendo al darse cuenta de que su prometido está tan duro como él.

"Wei Ying..." Lan Zhan suelta su aliento, que lleva el nombre de su novio.

Moviendo estratégicamente su mano, Wei Ying le susurra: "Lan Zhan... ¿está bien?".

La respuesta de Lan Zhan es introducir torpemente su mano en los calzoncillos de Wei Ying para acompañar sus movimientos. Los momentos siguientes son una nebulosa de placer, declaraciones de amor jadeantes y una extraña variedad de sonidos que pretenden alentar el uno al otro. Caen por el borde con pocos segundos de diferencia, aferrándose mutuamente en la caída libre, aterrizando a salvo como uno solo. Lan Zhan atrae a Wei Ying en un beso contundente, compartiendo las emociones desbordantes de su corazón, que amenazan con abrumarlo. Los brazos no se sueltan hasta que la necesidad de lavarse los llama, se mueven al unísono para salir de la cama con destino a la bañera.

Sumergido en las burbujas, Wei Ying se inclina hacia Lan Zhan, girando la cabeza para robarle otro beso. "Voto por que nos despertemos así todos los días".

Todavía conmocionado por su primera experiencia sexual con Wei Ying, el "Mmn" de Lan Zhan habla por él.

Riendo, Wei Ying chapotea en el agua mientras se sienta a horcajadas sobre su prometido, recorriendo el contorno de su cara con cariño. Le da besos en la cara, chocando suavemente sus narices para ganarse una pequeña sonrisa de Lan Zhan. "Tenemos todo el tiempo para explorar nuestra relación, nuestro matrimonio consistirá en conocernos y construir la vida que queremos para nosotros, pase lo que pase. Te amo tanto que me duele, y esta mañana fue extremadamente caliente".

Lan Zhan sólo puede abrazar a Wei Ying, sus orejas rojas son testimonio de sus emociones. A veces la intensidad de sus sentimientos por Wei Ying es demasiado para procesarla, es rehén de su naturaleza salvajemente posesiva.

Un poco más tarde, acurrucados en el sofá, Wei Ying continúa el hilo de sus pensamientos desde la bañera: "¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las veinte preguntas para conocernos de la forma que no pudimos hacerlo en el instituto?".

Lan Zhan no ve ninguna razón para no hacerlo, así que acepta. "De acuerdo, yo empiezo. ¿Cuál es tu música favorita?"

"¡Helado de vainilla, bebé! Me gusta el ritmo electrónico mezclado con sonidos tradicionales, cualquier cosa que coincida con la batería de mi cabeza". Se detiene para besar a Lan Zhan antes de formular su pregunta: "¿Cuánta experiencia sexual tuviste?".

La cara de Lan Zhan se congela, la pregunta de Wei Ying es como si lo lanzaran a la parte más profunda de la piscina. "Ummm, ninguna antes de ti, eso incluye a otra persona".

La suave risa de Wei YIng rompe la gélida atmósfera: "Okay, lo mismo para mí, pero soy un experto en actividades solitarias, ¡si sabes a lo que me refiero! Estoy muy emocionado de aprender con mi esposo, Lan Zhan".

El uso de la palabra esposo enciende un interruptor en la mente de Lan Zhan, llevándolo a ahogar a Wei Ying en apasionados besos, apenas permitiéndole recuperar el aliento. "Yo también, Wei Ying. Te amo".

"¡Ahhh! ¡Yo también te amo! Bien, tu turno". Wei Ying entierra su cara en el cuello de Lan Zhan, sonrojado.

"¿Cuál es tu peor miedo?" Lan Zhan aumenta su juego.

Wei Ying mantiene su cara oculta, "Antes era perder el contacto con mis hermanos, ahora es perder esta vida contigo".

Lan Zhan aprieta los brazos, "Eso no es una posibilidad, no dejaré que ocurra. Nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros, ni siquiera nuestra propia estupidez".

"Mnnn". Wei Ying toma prestada la pregunta principal de Lan Zhan. "Okay, ¿por qué nunca te rebelaste contra las terribles reglas de tu tío?"

"El castigo no era sólo para mí, Lan Xichen salía perjudicado cada vez que yo me resistía. El tío entiende la estrategia, todo lo que tenía era a mi hermano, así que obedecí". Lan Zhan mantiene los ojos bajos, avergonzado de su debilidad en su juventud.

Wei Ying le levanta suavemente la barbilla con el dedo, mirando a los húmedos estanques dorados: "Cariño, no estés molesto. Eso no es diferente a mi decisión de recibir palizas en privado, sin decírselo a nadie para que mis hermanos no se vieran involucrados. Eso ya quedó atrás, como dijiste, nadie nos separará, no lo permitiremos".

El resto de la mañana transcurre entre preguntas, besos en el sofá y eventualmente comida. El fin de semana se acerca rápidamente y supone su mayor desafío hasta el momento.


	16. La cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si te permites aceptar que algunas personas siempre serán tóxicas y las eliminas de tu vida?

Esta noche es su cena de compromiso en un restaurante formal de la ciudad, una celebración de su amor y futura unión. Lan Qiren asistirá. Wei Ying ve el evento como un campo de batalla, por lo que está elaborando una estrategia. Primero, convence al Dr. X y a su socio, el Dr. Song, de unirse a ellos como medida preventiva para no perder todo lo que habían ganado en la terapia. También vienen sus hermanos y Nie Mingjue. Anticipándose al terror, Wei Ying está decidido a proteger a Lan Zhan, por lo que da un paso más en su preparación sin decírselo a su prometido.

Como apoyo, Wei Ying le pide a Lan Xichen que los recoja, sabiendo que Mingjue es un espléndido guardaespaldas. Lan Zhan llevó a Wei Ying de compras, ya que él no tiene ropa formal, y se dan el gusto de lucir looks que se complementan, trajes que también les dan un aire de prestigio. Con su mejor aspecto, se dan la mano y no se sueltan. Al llegar al restaurante, Wei Ying se asegura de que Lan Qiren se siente en el extremo opuesto de la mesa al de ellos, y nunca le quita la mano a Lan Zhan. A Wei Ying le gustaría ser positivo y estar lleno de esperanza, pero conoce demasiado bien el odio de determinados adultos.

Los hermanos están bromeando en torno a la mesa, barajando ideas para la boda, discutiendo los planes para las próximas vacaciones de invierno de la escuela en dos semanas, cuando llega Lan Qiren. No pierde tiempo en cuestionar la presencia de Wei Ying: "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?".

Jiang Yanli toma la delantera, la mejor posibilidad de que las cosas sigan siendo civilizadas, "Señor Lan, estamos aquí para celebrar el compromiso de Lan Wangji y mi hermano, Wei Wuxian. Me alegro de que pueda unirse a nosotros, señor. Todos les deseamos mucha felicidad".

"¡Imposible! Absolutamente NO les deseamos felicidad, ese miserable descarado ya trajo la vergüenza a su familia, ¡NO permitiré que rebaje a mi sobrino a su nivel! Lan Wangji, basta de tonterías, ¡te vienes a casa conmigo esta vez!" La cara de Lan Qiren es de un tono púrpura poco atractivo, su voz chillona gana la atención de los demás comensales.

Wei Ying aprieta el muslo de Lan Zhan con fuerza para distraerlo, levantando su otra mano casualmente. Mirando a Lan Qiren directamente a los ojos, mantiene las cosas simples, "Lan Zhan es mío ahora, y nunca volverá a estar bajo tu control. Te invitamos por respeto, algo que parece que no puedes devolver en beneficio de tu sobrino". Wei Ying podría estar aterrorizado por Madame Yu, pero no tolerará que nadie amenace a Lan Zhan.

El Dr. X intenta reafirmar la calma, dirigiéndose al anciano, "Sr. Lan, seguro que puede encontrar en su corazón la posibilidad de aceptar que ésta es la elección que su sobrino tomó para su vida, aunque sólo sea para seguir formando parte de su vida."

Lan Qiren apunta su rabia al Dr. X, un desconocido para él, "¡Mi sobrino es un chico que obviamente perdió la cabeza, necesita una mano firme y más orientación, no una aceptación patética y emociones fugaces! No te conozco, ¡no te metas en los asuntos privados de mi familia!"

A estas alturas, todo el restaurante está haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar fijamente a su mesa, el agarre de Lan Zhan sobre la mano de Wei Ying es letal y su rostro está peligrosamente pálido. Cuando su arma secreta se acerca a la mesa, Wei Ying toma la decisión ejecutiva de sacar a su novio de esta atmósfera tóxica temporalmente. De pie, se dirige a los demás, "Regresaremos en un momento", asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el oficial vestido de civil, saca a Lan Zhan de su asiento y camina a los baños.

Una vez en el baño privado, Wei Ying cierra la puerta con llave y ataca a Lan Zhan con sus besos, empezando por el cuello y pasando por la cara antes de quedarse con los labios. Sigue besándolo, a pesar de las lágrimas saladas, con una mano en su pelo mientras la otra recorre su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero. Wei Ying piensa que besarse en un baño público es una estrategia eficaz para evitar un ataque de pánico, y mucho más gratificante. Mucho después, deja que ambos recuperen el aliento. Sin necesidad de palabras, Wei Ying limpia la cara de Lan Zhan con una toalla de papel húmeda y endereza su ropa. Con un último beso, le asegura: "Te amo, nadie cambiará eso ni se interpondrá entre nosotros, nunca olvides esa verdad".

Lan Zhan lo arrastra en un feroz abrazo, aplastando sus costillas con su amor: "Te amo, Wei Ying". Algo más tarde se dirigen de nuevo hacia la mesa.

El Dr. X es el primero en hablar, todos los demás están increíblemente tensos: "Aunque no haya sido agradable, estoy seguro de que es un alivio haber completado ese paso en su recuperación. Ahora, sugiero que ordenemos nuestra cena y celebremos el amor que ustedes dos comparten".

El resto de la velada se salva, si bien no es increíble, hay momentos de ternura que darán lugar a increíbles recuerdos más adelante. Gran parte de la discusión se centra en las próximas vacaciones de invierno, la pareja recién comprometida está especialmente emocionada por encerrarse durante las dos semanas sin interrupciones. Sus hermanos captan el mensaje alto y claro, mirando a cualquier parte menos a los jóvenes amantes. El Dr. X deja claro que espera que haya contacto telefónico durante las dos semanas, pero los apoya para que den el siguiente paso en su viaje.

De camino a casa, Nie Mingjue les informa de que había llamado a un cerrajero desde el restaurante que se reunirá con ellos en el apartamento de Lan Zhan esta noche para cambiar las cerraduras, impidiendo que Lan Qiren pueda acceder. Wei Ying también solicita una orden de alejamiento basada en el intercambio en el restaurante, nadie le discute. El mismo agente que tramitó la orden de alejamiento de Wei Ying contra su agresor es quien los ayuda esta noche.

Lan Xichen no deja de lanzar miradas de preocupación a Lan Zhan, que éste omite por estar presionado en el cuello de Wei Ying la mayor parte del camino a casa. Wei Ying, en cambio, no se pierde nada. "Lan Xichen, por favor, no te preocupes, los días en que tu tío podía hacernos daño se acabaron. Yo me encargaré de Lan Zhan, con el tiempo sus heridas internas se curarán, el Dr. X es muy bueno en su trabajo. Cuídate, por favor, no dejes que ese hombre te haga más daño. Esa es la única forma en que puede dañar a Lan Zhan ahora, utilizándote".

Mientras los ojos de Lan Xichen se abren de par en par, es Nie Mingjue quien responde: "Eso no va a pasar".

La pareja los acompaña hasta su apartamento, donde el cerrajero los espera. Armados con nuevas cerraduras reforzadas, les dan las buenas noches y se encierran en su mundo privado.

Wei Ying prepara el baño y luego se dedica a desvestir a Lan Zhan, guiándolo a su paraíso de burbujas. Se sumergen en silencio, Wei Ying ahora es el cuidador, masajeando los nudos de los rígidos hombros de Lan Zhan. Cuando el agua se enfría, Wei Ying seca suavemente a Lan Zhan y lo mete en su cama desnudo como el día en que nació. En el mismo estado, Wei Ying apaga las luces y envuelve su cuerpo alrededor de su prometido como una manta.

Besando su cuello, le susurra suavemente: "Dulces sueños, cariño. Descansa, espero que al despertarnos disfrutemos de la mañana igual que hoy. Te amo, nada más importa".

Lan Zhan pasa su mano por la espalda de Wei Ying como para asegurarse de que es real: "Te amo, para siempre, Wei Ying. Para siempre". La última palabra se pierde en un suspiro mientras Lan Zhan se desvanece en el sueño, después de todo son más de las nueve.


	17. Terapia de Grupo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si todos se ponen de acuerdo para dar juntos el salto del destino? ¿Y si se atreven a vivir felices para siempre?

Unos días después del incidente de la cena, el Dr. X solicita una sesión de terapia de grupo para todos los implicados, menos el tío Qiren, por supuesto. Está programada para el jueves por la noche.

La semana es emocionante para Wei Ying, ya que el martes le quitan el yeso, lo que le permite volver a crear arte para sus clases, que terminan en menos de dos semanas. Él y Lan Zhan asisten juntos a las clases del otro, de hecho, nunca se separan, ni un minuto. Son los mejores días de sus jóvenes vidas, la sensación de no estar nunca solos, de ir de la mano todo el día es magnífica. El tiempo que pasan en casa lo dedican a las tareas académicas, a que Wei Ying se ponga al día y a mantener el excelente rendimiento de Lan Zhan.

Mantienen su objetivo de empezar cada día a su manera especial, seguido de un poco de jugueteo en una ducha compartida. Ambos coinciden en que la vida no puede ser mejor que lo que tienen ahora. Excepto las vacaciones de invierno, que pretenden dedicar a aprender todo lo que hay que saber sobre el sexo, juntos. Para cuando llega la cita del jueves, habían logrado superar el impacto de la cena familiar.

El Dr. X sugirió un enfoque poco convencional para su reunión, ya que son muchos los que asisten, así que todos se reúnen en su apartamento por familiaridad y comodidad. Para una persona ajena, la reunión del grupo en la sala de estar podría parecer la de unos amigos que pasan la noche disfrutando de la compañía de los demás. Wei Ying está felizmente instalado en el regazo de Lan Zhan en uno de los sillones, con una manta alrededor, ocultando el camino que sus manos podrían recorrer. En el sofá se encuentran Lan Xichen y Nie Mingjue, apoyados el uno en el otro, con el brazo de Mingjue rodeando a Xichen. Los cuatro en el sofá comienzan con Jiang Cheng en una esquina con Yanli actuando como su amortiguador, el siguiente es el Dr. X actuando como el amortiguador de su marido, el Dr. Song.

Curiosamente, el dúo de recién comprometidos tiene las expresiones más tranquilas, quizá porque ya dieron los primeros pasos para liberarse de las expectativas irreales de los demás. O puede que sea simplemente el brillo del amor verdadero, radiante cuando se le permite florecer. También puede ser el conocimiento de que, aunque sigan atreviéndose a expulsar de sus vidas a las personas negativas que les hacen daño, el mundo no cesa de girar. Su amor les da poder, juntos tienen la voz que siempre les faltó.

El Dr. X se sumerge directamente en el trabajo pesado, como siempre, "Estas últimas semanas fueron una experiencia aterradora y hermosa para todos ustedes. Por el bien de Wei Ying y Lan Zhan, siento que es mi deber celebrar esta sesión de grupo antes de que pasen la siguiente página de su historia. Pondré mis cartas sobre la mesa, entonces pueden decidir quién quiere ser el primero. Lan Xichen, es fácil ver que estás afectado por la lucha de tu hermano pequeño por el amor, estoy seguro de que se habrá extendido a tu propia relación. En cuanto a los hermanos de Wei Ying, deben estar divididos entre la voluntad de sus padres y el amor por su hermano, un tira y afloja imposible en adultos tan jóvenes. Cada uno de ustedes debe tener sus propios sueños, diferentes de los que sus padres quieren para sus hijos, y ver a Wei Ying luchar por su sueño pone el foco en el suyo propio. Por último, Nie Mingjue, aunque tu corazón esté alojado en el cuerpo de un protector, eso no lo hace menos frágil. Tu amor y apoyo a Lan Xichen nunca fue cuestionado, pero ¿también te estás cuidando a ti mismo? Creo que Wei Ying y Lan Zhan están en un lugar fuerte, teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas, pero en el futuro, siguen siendo las piezas de su rompecabezas de la vida. Es crucial que su red de apoyo alimente su propia salud mental y su felicidad".

Se hace el silencio, nadie quiere ponerse bajo el microscopio primero, así que Wei Ying interviene con sus propios pensamientos. "¿Qué tal si jugamos un juego, Dr. X, todos pueden compartir su visión de una vida ideal basada en sus sueños?".

El Dr. X sonríe con cariño, "Si todos están dispuestos, esa es una manera positiva de comenzar la discusión".

A veces un momento puede ser mágico, una encrucijada diseñada por el destino o la suerte, se llame como se llame, cambia la vida. Cuando las almas se encuentran en esta encrucijada en el lugar y el momento adecuados, pueden ocurrir cosas increíbles. Esta noche es uno de esos momentos, el destino le sonríe a este grupo, trayéndoles una oportunidad de tener una vida mejor que otras que vivieron antes, un respiro.

Sorprendentemente, el Dr. Song comienza, volviéndose para mirar a su marido, "Yo voy primero, mi sueño es combinar nuestras prácticas para que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos. Limitaríamos nuestros clientes a los que más podamos ayudar, dedicando el resto de nuestro tiempo a criar a nuestra hija y a acoger a niños necesitados."

El Dr. X se vuelve de un precioso tono rosado, está claro que no es la primera vez que oye hablar de este sueño. Alrededor del círculo, saltándose al Dr. X por ahora, Yanli es la siguiente. Su naturaleza usualmente bulliciosa está apagada, parece temerosa de atreverse y hablar de su sueño. "Si pudiera elegir, abriría una pequeña cafetería, me pasaría el día cocinando y atendiendo a mis clientes". Una sola lágrima cae por su mejilla, lo que hace que su hermano la rodee con el brazo.

El rostro de Jiang Cheng está enojado, lo cual no es nada nuevo, sin embargo, un aire de desafío es ahora prominente, "Honestamente, tengo diecinueve años, todo lo que quiero es la libertad de explorar la vida y tomar mis propias decisiones. No importa lo que decida, incluiría ver a mi hermano y a mi hermana sin estrés, sin estar controlado por el miedo, el dinero y la culpa".

Lan Zhan abraza a Wei Ying contra su pecho, sintiendo que está llorando en respuesta a la lucha de sus hermanos. Todas las miradas se vuelven hacia Nie Mingjue, el Dr. X sonríe animado.

La voz de Mingjue no flaquea, está concentrado como siempre. "Mi sueño no es un secreto, me gustaría abrir un dojo de artes marciales para trabajar con jóvenes en riesgo. No es imposible, mis responsabilidades en el trabajo pueden ser atendidas desde cualquier lugar, así que por qué no un dojo". Volviéndose para incluir a Xichen en su respuesta, confiesa: "Si es un sueño lo que quieres, también querría que Xichen trabaje desde una oficina adjunta a la mía, ocupándose de su obligación de Lan mientras ofrece asesoramiento legal gratuito a los jóvenes cuando lo necesiten."

Los ojos de Lan Xichen brillan con lágrimas, su expresión revela la intensa batalla que se libra internamente entre emociones encontradas, distorsionando su hermoso rostro. El Dr. X se apiada de él, sus ojos indican que Wei Ying y Lan Zhan deben ser los siguientes.

Gracias a que esa mañana tuvieron una profunda discusión sobre sus propios sueños para el futuro, Lan Zhan mira a Wei Ying para determinar quién quiere hablar en nombre de la pareja. Para sorpresa de nadie, es Wei Ying: "Bueno, tal vez sea porque somos muy jóvenes o porque nuestras vidas se han desgarrado últimamente requiriendo duros diálogos, pero realmente hemos decidido nuestro sueño conjunto esta mañana. Queríamos compartirlo con todos ustedes esta noche, ya que los consideramos a todos nuestra familia y estamos emocionados. En primer lugar, están todos invitados a una boda de fin de año, será un pequeño acontecimiento aquí en nuestra casa". Se atreve a mirar a su hermana: "Lo siento, Yanli. Realmente queremos casarnos". Y le devuelve la sonrisa de adoración. "Después de eso, tenemos algunos aspectos diferentes en nuestro plan de vida, ya no lo llamaré sueño, es muy real". Hace una pausa para besar suavemente a Lan Zhan, volcando todo su amor en ese toque ligero como una pluma. "Encontramos tanta paz haciendo todo juntos, sin excepción, que vamos a construir una vida en torno a no separarnos nunca". Wei Ying mira significativamente a Lan Zhan, preguntándole en silencio si quiere hacerse cargo de su respuesta.

Lan Zhan sonríe y asiente: "Como el destino nos bendijo con seguridad financiera, a partir del próximo semestre asistiremos a menos clases, lo que nos permitirá asistir a las del otro. Fuera de la universidad, queremos trabajar también con jóvenes con dificultades, enseñando arte y música de forma terapéutica. Hay mucha investigación sobre el tema que pretendemos explorar". Al igual que Wei Ying, Lan Zhan se detiene para besar a su prometido, antes de compartir: "Esta parte es mi regalo de bodas para Wei Ying". Mantiene su mirada en Wei Ying, necesitando presenciar su reacción a la sorpresa. "Compré un edificio que Wei Ying admiraba a menudo por sus detalles artísticos históricos, necesita algunas reformas, pero es perfecto para un estudio de arte y un centro de música".

Wei Ying aplasta a Lan Zhan con un abrazo de cuerpo completo, "¿Estás seguro, cariño? ¿Podemos permitirnos algo tan grande?".

Lan Xichen se atraganta un poco y apenas pronuncia con incredulidad: "Wei Ying, ¿no entiendes nuestra situación financiera?".

Lan Zhan envía una mirada severa a su hermano, "No, no lo entiende, prefiere dejar esa parte de nuestras vidas a mi supervisión. Wei Ying se encarga de los aspectos sociales y estéticos, establecimos un enfoque equilibrado de la vida que funciona mejor para nosotros". Pasando una mano por la cabeza de Wei Ying de forma tranquilizadora, responde a su pregunta: "Sí, tenemos mucho dinero, no te preocupes. En realidad, quiero ampliar mi regalo de bodas ahora mismo, de la manera que sé que hará feliz a mi esposo".

La reticencia de Wei Ying a ser el destinatario de tanto es evidente, roza con besos la mano de Lan Zhan agarrada a la suya. "Un edificio es más que suficiente, tu esposo es más que feliz con sólo estar contigo".

Lan Zhan se muestra inusualmente testarudo, "insisto, si no te gusta mi oferta, puedes rechazarla cuando termine de explicar". Sus ojos dorados se dirigen a los demás en el sofá, "Me gustaría dar a mi esposo sueños como regalo de bodas, si me ayudan. Mingjue, pareces conocer a todo el mundo, te pido que me ayudes con las renovaciones, incluyendo el espacio para vivir en los pisos superiores. Como parte del plan, te pido que diseñes tu dojo y espacio de oficina para ti y para la asistencia legal de mi hermano".

Sin mirar todavía a su hermano, continúa: "Yanli, dentro de unas semanas serás mi hermana, te pido que seas nuestra socia en una cafetería del nuevo edificio y que vivas en uno de los apartamentos de arriba. Hay una gran zona en la azotea donde podrías establecer un huerto para cultivar tus propios alimentos para tu menú".

Su voz es un poco menos cálida para su próximo objetivo, "Jiang Cheng, sé que no te importo, pero tus hermanos necesitarán ayuda para gestionar sus asuntos comerciales. También sabes que no estarán contentos si no te mudas con Yanli, hay espacio para que tengas tu propio apartamento, si lo deseas. Te mereces disfrutar de tu tiempo como estudiante, tus hermanos quieren ver cómo encuentras tu propio camino. Con la cantidad de dinero que hay en esta habitación, es absurdo que los dos sean cautivos de sus padres".

Lan Zhan es muy consciente de que su público está asombrado, nadie lo había oído pronunciar tantas palabras a la vez, pero sigue adelante por el bien de la futura estabilidad de Wei Ying, rodeado de un muro defensivo de amor. "Dr. X, habrá un despacho en nuestro edificio para su uso y el del Dr. Song siempre que lo deseen, de forma gratuita. Sólo tiene sentido, si ofrecemos tantos otros servicios a los jóvenes en riesgo, que haya un centro de asesoramiento".

Finalmente se enfrenta a Lan Xichen, con una decidida inclinación de la mandíbula: "Hermano, me gustaría que te construyas una vida personal, que contengas tus obligaciones familiares, que te protejas encontrando un equilibrio. Por una vez, ponte en primer lugar".

En medio de la incredulidad surrealista de la sala, los pañuelos de papel se abren paso por el círculo, y Wei Ying toma un puñado para sí mismo. Sus lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos y, entre jadeos, intenta decirle a Lan Zhan que no está triste. Lan Zhan comprende que Wei Ying lucha por esperar cosas buenas, y este montón de sueños es mucho para envolver su maltrecho corazón.

Incluso el Dr. X se queda sin palabras, consciente de que su marido lo mire con atención, ahora que su sueño podría hacerse realidad. Nadie se atreve a rechazar de plano las peticiones de boda, pero nadie es lo suficientemente valiente para dar el salto.

Lan Xichen rompe el hechizo al atreverse a decir su verdad en voz alta, se limpia los ojos por última vez antes de tomar la mano de su novio entre sus dos manos. Su mirada vulnerable se dirige al rostro de Mingjue: "Mi sueño eres tú. Quiero lo que ellos tienen, quiero casarme contigo, estar contigo, soñar contigo. Quiero respirar sin que me duela el pecho, dormir hasta tarde sin sentirme culpable, tener una familia, ayudar a los niños, mirar todos los días a través de mi escritorio y ver tu cara. Quiero que no me consuma la necesidad todo el tiempo, dejar de rechazar mis propios deseos por otros, quiero ser lo suficientemente valiente, como mi hermano pequeño".

Mingjue esconde a Xichen contra su pecho, sin importarle que sus propias lágrimas estén a la vista. "Soy tuyo, siempre seré tuyo. Tus sueños pueden ser fácilmente nuestro futuro".

El optimismo natural de Wei Ying resurge cuando sus lágrimas se apaciguan, y le pregunta al doctor X: "¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debamos lanzarnos al vacío? Si saltamos juntos, ¿no hay seguridad en los números, o algo así, psicológicamente hablando?".

El Dr. X estudia los rostros de los presentes, reconociendo que este momento es crucial para todos, una oportunidad que la mayoría de la gente nunca recibe. Una oportunidad de hacer realidad sus sueños. Sus ojos se detienen en la expresión cerrada de su marido, protegiéndose de la inminente decepción y el rechazo. No queriendo ser hipócrita, después de todas las veces que le dijo a sus pacientes que creyeran en sí mismos, responde: "Habrá obstáculos, pero cada uno de estos proyectos es de naturaleza racional y positiva. Permítanos ser los primeros en aceptar formalmente tu generosa oferta, Lan Zhan. Ya es hora de que ponga a mi marido en primer lugar, la verdad es que hace tiempo que debería haberlo hecho. Su sueño es mi sueño también, dejé pasar demasiado tiempo".

Inspirado por la primera ficha de dominó que cae, Wei Ying entra en acción, mientras su futuro marido lo observa con amor: "Así que es obvio que tenemos que planear una boda doble, ¡los hermanos Lan se van a casar en Año Nuevo! Huaisang puede planear cualquier fiesta con poca antelación". Espera pacientemente a que la pareja en cuestión acepte, una sonrisa ridícula se extiende por la cara de Xichen.

"Muy bien, Yanli, para cuando te gradúes las reformas deberían estar terminadas y podrás mudarte y abrir tu cafetería. Si quieres casarte algún día, es tu decisión personal. A-Cheng puede vivir contigo hasta que quiera tener su propio espacio, acudiremos a la ayuda financiera contigo para que te encargues de la matrícula y los libros. Podemos crear un trabajo de gestión de nuestros negocios para ti, o puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida. Tus relaciones con tus padres son tu asunto privado, pero este plan te quita el estrés de la dependencia financiera". Wei Ying irradia entusiasmo, su mente se acelera con sueños y amor.

Cerrando el círculo, de vuelta a Lan Zhan, presiona sus frentes juntas, "¡El mejor regalo de boda de la historia, te amo tan jodidamente mucho! Eres un genio, nuestros sueños no son imposibles, la gente abre negocios todos los días, la gente elige ser feliz todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no nosotros? Todos nosotros. ¿Por qué no ahora?"


	18. Círculo Completo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si la vida te lleva a cerrar el círculo para unirte para siempre con tu verdadero amor?

El gemido de Wei Ying refleja el de Lan Zhan cuando se desploman el uno sobre el otro, jadeando para reponer el aire de sus pulmones, con los brazos extendidos para abrazar al otro. Lan Zhan besa suavemente la parte superior del cabello despeinado de Wei Ying: "Te amo, esposo".  
La voz rasposa de Wei Ying exige: "Dilo otra vez".  
Lan Zhan obedece: "Te amo, esposo". Vuelve a besarlo en el mismo lugar y estrecha sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Wei Ying.  
Un suspiro de satisfacción brota de Wei Ying, "Quiero escuchar eso todos los días, quiero que me devastes todos los días, así, para siempre". Levantándose para mirar los ojos dorados de Lan Zhan, promete: "Te amo, el mejor esposo del mundo, mío. Siempre".  
Las vacaciones de invierno les permitieron no sólo trabajar en los planes de desarrollo del edificio, sino aplicar sus diligentes mentes académicas al aprendizaje del sexo. No hace falta decir que están utilizando una multitud de recursos informativos, tanto primarios como secundarios. Son estudiantes comprometidos y devotos, seguros de que el dominio del tema les llevará toda la vida.  
Wei Ying continúa: "Creo que siempre fuiste mío, quiero que siempre seas mío, toda la vida, hasta el final de los tiempos. Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que te vi atravesar el campus, mi corazón inconsciente se congeló y se reinició, fijándose inmediatamente en ti, sin dejar de hacerlo a lo largo de los años. Mi alma debió reconocerte, aunque mi revuelto cerebro adolescente no supiera aún qué hacer con las cosas. Tengo tanta suerte de poder llamarte mío, que a veces me quedo mirándote, seguro de que todo es un sueño".  
Los besos de Lan Zhan están saturados de su amor que todo lo consume, "Mi esposo se merece todas las cosas buenas, si es un sueño, simplemente nos negaremos a despertar. Tu vibrante y soleada risa llena de vida, la primera vez que te conocí, me hizo enojar mucho. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no estaba enojado contigo, sino con la vida que me prohibía tenerte. Mi alma comprendió que eras mío, siempre fuiste mío, siempre serás mío".  
Su suave risa fluye sobre el corazón de Lan Zhan, la cura para cualquier dolencia, "¡Acaso no somos la pareja perfecta! Jóvenes, enamorados y viviendo nuestra vida soñada, capaces de expresar nuestros sinceros sentimientos. El Dr. X estará muy orgulloso".  
"Mnn. Puedes decírselo mañana, tengo programadas nuestras citas para el nuevo año". Lan Zhan tira de la manta sobre ellos, acercando a su marido. Ambos están de acuerdo en que la terapia será una parte permanente de su vida en común, saben que estar enamorados no hace desaparecer las cicatrices emocionales. Habrá días más oscuros en los que Lan Zhan querrá apartarse de todo, menos de Wei Ying, y Wei Ying recordará su capacidad para apartar el dolor, la vida nunca es perfecta. Para ser fuertes cuando lleguen esos momentos, seguirán trabajando para tener una salud mental fuerte mientras brille el sol. Juntos, pueden superar cualquier cosa y a cualquier persona.  
Wei Ying se empeña en dejar una pequeña hilera de mordiscos de amor a lo largo de la clavícula de su marido, diciendo a escondidas entre sus besos: "Estamos viviendo nuestra felicidad, todo lo que necesito eres tú, te amo, para siempre".  
Atrayendo a su marido hasta encontrarse con sus labios, Lan Zhan susurra suavemente entre sus besos: "Mío. Te amo, finalmente te tengo, finalmente para siempre".


	19. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si el poder de la escritura es permitirte tener el final que quieras tantas veces como lo escribas?

Hilos de luces de colores centellean bajo la luz de la luna, dando un aire de magia a la celebración que tiene lugar en la azotea. La música flota en el aire de la noche, las conversaciones apagadas se entremezclan con las notas, la melodía de la familia y los amigos. Es una fiesta privada, restringida a la misma lista de invitados cada año, y rara vez se expande para incluir un alma más. Wei Ying se balancea al ritmo de la música, acurrucado cálidamente en el abrazo de su marido, cerca de uno de los calentadores más grandes para mantener a raya el frío. Serenamente, estudia a los otros invitados.

Lan Xichen y su esposo están descansando en un rincón, riéndose de los niños que bailan a su alrededor. Contentos de comenzar cada año la celebración de su aniversario con sus familiares y amigos, sabiendo que más adelante tendrán una celebración privada para saludar el nuevo año. Un año más en familia, dirigiendo el dojo, asistiendo legalmente a los necesitados, delegando en lo posible sus responsabilidades empresariales. Wei Ying entiende mejor que nadie lo importante que es para Lan Zhan que su hermano sea libre, que sea feliz. Por suerte, Lan Qiren se retiró no mucho después de que la junta se enterara de la orden de alejamiento, se alejó a una vida más tranquila una vez que se dio cuenta de que sus sobrinos no deseaban ser salvados de sus propias decisiones.

A continuación, los ojos de Wei Ying se topan con su hosco hermano, recién licenciado en Administración de Empresas, gestor de los negocios de sus hermanos, pero que sigue buscando su lugar en el mundo. Acaba de mudarse al apartamento contiguo al de Yanli, dejando a su pesar el hogar que había compartido con ella durante años, desde que en las vacaciones de invierno sus padres rechazaron sus sueños. Últimamente surgió una tregua tentativa, su padre aparece al azar en el café de Yanli para visitarlo, llama a su hijo para hablar de la vida, del negocio familiar. Nadie menciona a Madame Yu, a la que Lan Zhan había prohibido acercarse a su marido hasta el fin de los tiempos. Jiang Cheng nunca está solo, Wen Qing o Nie Huaisang disfrutan de su compañía, un milagro en sí mismo. Un amigo o un hermano siempre están cerca, ahora lo sabe, junto con la multitud de jóvenes que tutela en el dojo. Wei Ying tiene fe en que encontrará su camino, hasta entonces está rodeado de aquellos que aman su alma de viejo gruñón.

A su alrededor se reúnen ahora los Wen, viejos amigos del instituto, que volvieron a sus vidas poco después de su boda. Una desgracia familiar provocó su expulsión, maltratados por las olas de la vida que se abatían sobre ellos, sin dejar de luchar por encima de las aguas mortales que amenazaban con ahogarlos. El destino los llevó a la asistencia jurídica gratuita, a Lan Xichen, de regreso a sus amigos de la infancia. Ahora son familia, viven arriba, construyendo una vida separada de su tóxica familia. Wen Ning ayuda a Wei Ying con su estudio de arte, gestionando las cosas para que Wei Ying pueda concentrarse en las sesiones de terapia artística. Wen Qing está en la escuela de medicina, tiene la intención de abrir una clínica en el edificio para ayudar a los jóvenes que entran y salen de sus instalaciones. Completando su grupo está Huaisang, ¡extraordinario organizador de bodas y fiestas! Un misterio, como siempre, un camaleón en sus vidas. Parece estar en todas partes, pero en ninguna, resolviendo problemas para su familia, amigos y los jóvenes a los que sirven. A veces se queda en casa de Jiang Cheng, otras veces desaparece en un mundo que no los incluye. Lo que importa es que es alegre, leal hasta el extremo, moviendo el barco constantemente sin parecer moverse. Wei Ying está encantado de que estas personas compartan sus vidas y velen por su hermano pequeño.

Yanli es su mariposa, adornando a cada uno de ellos con su belleza, entrando y saliendo de sus vidas, como flores en un jardín. Sus clientes la adoran, su brillante risa y su sonrisa ilumina el mundo de todos. Es amiga de todos, madre de quienes la necesitan, hermana de sus cinco hermanos. Wei Ying y Lan Zhan pasan incontables horas con ella, empapándose de su bondad, él sabe que está tranquila y contenta cuidando de los demás.

Una risa llama la atención de Wei Ying, el doctor X y su marido se entretienen con su hija pequeña que lleva a su nuevo hijo adoptivo a la pista de baile. Su nueva consulta conjunta, Asesoramiento de Almas Destrozadas, sólo acepta como clientes a jóvenes y adultos jóvenes. Cada persona que asiste esta noche tiene una sesión quincenal con la pareja, Wei Ying se refiere a ellas como revisiones, y recuerda en voz alta a sus seres queridos que no se olviden de ir. A nadie le importa la dinámica poco convencional de que su terapeuta sea familiar ahora, esos detalles son irrelevantes a la luz de la felicidad que todos comparten.

Mientras el frío de la noche fluye por su piel, un recuerdo relampaguea en su mente, otra noche de invierno muy diferente a ésta - una noche de dolor, sangre, puentes helados y corazones congelados. No se inmuta ni trata de escapar de la imagen, sino que guarda una foto mental de esa noche para cuando la necesite. Le recuerda lo lejos que está de ese punto, fue sólo una noche en una larga vida de noches, una parada en su viaje vital. Reducido ahora a un punto de referencia, una medida para la bendición en su vida, el punto de inflexión que le entregó a los brazos de su marido. Sus ojos se posan en el rostro de su marido, su amor de toda la vida, su socio en todas las cosas.

Esta noche celebran cuatro años de amor, cuatro años de ver cómo los sueños de sus seres queridos se hacen realidad junto a los suyos. Empezando por su sencilla boda de invierno, intercambiando votos de amor eterno a la luz de las velas, compartiendo el momento con todos los que son importantes. Años de renovaciones, sesiones de musicoterapia y terapia artística, de estar en la cafetería de Yanli y de entrenar en el dojo. Un día terminarán sus estudios superiores, sin otra razón que la de amar el aprendizaje. Fieles a su palabra, en cuatro años no se separaron ni una sola vez, juntos son un todo. Lan Zhan cree que están utilizando el don de esta vida para compensar el tiempo que perdieron en otras, aferrándose fuertemente el uno al otro para que las circunstancias no puedan separarlos. Para Wei Ying, ya no importa el por qué, acepta que por la razón que sea tiene esta vida mágica con su hermoso marido y su familia. Cada día renueva su promesa de vivir el momento, viviendo y riendo con sus seres queridos, abrazado a Lan Zhan.

Como si su esposo pudiera leer sus pensamientos, se inclina para besarlo, sin pensar en sus invitados, mientras abraza a Wei Ying. El calor entre ellos empieza a hervir, una sensación con la que están muy familiarizados después de cuatro años, un tema que a menudo lamenta su familia. Con el tiempo, las preguntas sobre las marcas en sus cuerpos cesaron y la gente dejó de buscarlos cuando desaparecían al azar. Wei Ying atribuye estas cosas a sus respuestas y saludos descarados cuando son descubiertos, Lan Zhan nunca los reconoció para empezar, ya que su atención nunca se aparta de Wei Ying.

Su sesión de besos termina repentinamente cuando un pequeño cuerpo se abalanza sobre sus piernas, riendo con alegría. Lan Zhan levanta a su hijo, A-Yuan, antes de rodear con sus brazos a su marido y a su hijo, besándolos a ambos antes de reanudar lentamente el baile al ritmo de la música. Wei Ying devuelve el abrazo con besos, siempre embelesada por la imagen de Lan Zhan como padre. Hace casi un año que adoptaron oficialmente al niño que unos jóvenes trajeron al dojo, lo habían escondido de una familia de acogida que ellos sabían que era abusiva. Por suerte, rescataron a A-Yuan antes de que le hicieran daño, y Wei Ying y Lan Zhan no tardaron en reclamarlo, pues ambos coincidieron en que era lo correcto. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para cuestionar la suerte o el destino, cuando habían sido tan bendecidos?

Bajo el resplandor de la luz de la luna, calentados por grandes calefactores y el amor que comparten, la familia encontrada de amigos y sangre celebra cuatro años de vida, amor y risas. Nadie se arrepiente de haber dado juntos el salto, de haberse aferrado unos a otros, de haberse atrevido a ser auténticos e intencionados, de haber sacado sus sueños del corazón para que florecieran en el mundo.

El Dr. X lo asimila todo, asombrado de que todo empezara con dos almas jóvenes decididas a convertirse en una, el poder de un amor verdadero y atemporal.


End file.
